Histoires de famille
by lasurvolte
Summary: Regroupement de fics sur Derek et Stiles ainsi que leur petite famille (notamment leurs enfants Alix, Oliver, Milan).
1. Un air de famille

**Titre :** Un air de famille

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt :** Là où se trouve la maison

* * *

Stiles regardait l'armée de bambins qui venaient d'envahir l'espace. La maison n'avait plus été aussi vivante depuis quelques temps et tout à coup, des bébés pleuraient, des petiots couraient partout, l'un d'eux criait _« papy papy regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le jardin »_ en montrant un ver de terre grand comme son avant bras.

Alix avait soulevé l'enfant du sol en criant _« non va tout de suite remettre ça dans le jardin Colin », _et le petiot avait boudé mais obéit. Stiles riait.

\- Non papa je t'en prie, ne l'encourage pas en riant, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

Chacun son tour avait-il envie de dire à sa fille. Mais il n'en fit rien puisqu'un des bébés venaient d'attraper le bas de son pantalon. Stiles le souleva du sol :

\- Et qui on a là ? Mais c'est le petite Philomène.

La petite brunette grogna et essaya de s'enfuir. Elle avait des cheveux tous noirs et Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek en ricanant :

\- Elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Derek caressa la tête de l'enfant :

\- Tout comme Colin, il est aussi enquiquinant que toi ! Se moqua-t-il.

Oliver arriva et attrapa la petite des bras de Stiles :

\- Papa, elle est agacée, tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas trop les câlins ! Soupira-t-il avant de reposer le bébé par terre.

Stiles sourit à son fils. Qu'est ce qu'il avait grandi, et qu'est ce qu'il ressemblait à Derek, et qu'est ce qu'il était fier de lui aussi. Bien sûr Oliver avait toujours des difficultés en société, et parlait finalement assez peu, mais il avait fait tellement de progrès tout au long de sa vie.

Alix ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, lui tendant un gros bébé chauve :

\- Tiens occupe toi de Wendy, Colin est entrain de déterrer je ne sais quelle bestiole dans le jardin. Et… Milan je t'interdis de l'aider ! Bon sang, mais tu as quel âge ? cria-t-elle en sortant, abandonnant la petite dans les bras de Stiles.

Wendy. En hommage très certainement à la mère porteuse d'Alix, d'Oliver et de Milan. Celle qui avait donné à Stiles et à Derek une aussi grande et belle famille.

\- Celle là ressemble plutôt à son papa, sourit Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à son gendre qui paraissait désemparé de se retrouver parmi tout ce beau monde, et essayait de se rendre invisible jusqu'au moment où Alix telle une tornade vint le chercher pour lui demander son aide.

Derek grommela :

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait choisi une fille facile, quel caractère elle a.

\- Et bien c'est un mélange de toi et de moi, sourit-il en regardant Alix attraper tout un tas de marmots et les mettre dans le grand parc.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée d'inviter absolument tout le monde, soupira Derek.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt amusant moi.

\- Mais quand même. On aurait peut-être du inviter que ceux qui sont vraiment à nous.

Stiles haussa les épaules :

\- Ca n'aurait pas été sympa pour Cora, Isaac, Boyd et Erica, après tout on a toujours vécu tous ensemble, alors pourquoi pas faire un immense repas de famille avec absolument tout le monde ?

\- Parce qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'enfants et que je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça.

Stiles éclata de rire, se leva avec Wendy dans ses bras et alla embrasser la joue de Derek.

\- Je te trouve toujours aussi beau, jeune et fringant moi.

Derek sembla se détendre un peu. Même après presque trente ans à vivre ensemble, Stiles avait toujours ce pouvoir là sur lui. Leur amour était toujours aussi présent, voir même plus fort encore qu'avant.

Milan jouait avec tous les gamins et courait partout et dans tous les sens. Il avait toujours été le plus excité des trois, et cela semblait rendre folle Alix :

\- Milan, tu es en train de les énerver encore plus !

\- Allez Alix, sois pas rabat joie quoi, amusons-nous.

Sa sœur soupira et c'est Oliver qui prit le relais en l'attrapant par le col pour qu'il se calme et arrête de faire autant de bêtises que les enfants présents.

Milan haussa les épaules et rejoignis ses deux pères :

\- Je voulais vous annoncer mes chers papa que j'ai une fiancée !

Stiles et Derek s'échangèrent un regard et ils durent se pincer pour éviter de rire.

\- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

\- Il y a que c'est déjà la huitième, Milan, expliqua Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, je vous le jure.

\- Tu disais déjà ça pour les sept premières, s'amusa Stiles.

\- Mais elle est parfaite !

\- Ca aussi tu le disais.

\- Et je l'aime.

\- Nous n'en doutons pas, ajouta Stiles.

Milan croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur, et cette fois-ci Stiles éclata franchement de rire, en soufflant à Derek :

\- Il a peut-être tout de moi, mais ça c'est bien de toi qu'il l'a appris.

Et tandis que Milan s'éloignait pour faire l'avion à Colin qui riait aux éclats, Derek dit :

\- J'espère quand même que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.

\- Il a dix-neuf ans et il nous ramène des fiancées depuis l'âge de seize ans, je suis sûre qu'il finira par trouver la bonne, même si ce n'est pas pour cette fois-ci. Le rassura Stiles en attrapant sa main.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit un peu partout, mais Stiles en était plutôt heureux, il aimait voir leur maison aussi vivante. Bientôt la grande table du repas fut mise et ils allèrent s'installer pour manger.

Un repas qui fut bien mouvementé, entre tous les petits qui piaillaient, les adultes qui discutaient et Colin qui lançait ses petits pois sur Philomène dès que sa mère avait le dos tourné, juste pour le plaisir de la voir gronder et grogner.

\- Dis maman tu crois que Philo c'est un loup garou comme tonton Oli ?

Alix en était persuadée, d'autant plus qu'Oliver avait été le seul à se dégoter une femme loup-garou.

\- Et moi pourquoi je peux pas être un loup garou d'abord ?

\- Parce que tu fais beaucoup trop de bêtises rien qu'en étant qu'un petit enfant normal ! Lui répondit sa mère.

Le mari d'Alix nourrissait Wendy, qui recrachait tout, et Oliver nourrissait Philomène qui ne cessait de dire « 'cor 'cor ». Cora et Isaac gagatisaient sur leurs petits enfants, tandis que Boyd et Erica souriaient en voyant les enfants de leurs jumeaux les faire tourner en bourrique.

Chacun son tour, comme l'avait si bien pensé Stiles.

Sous la table Derek avait glissé sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles et celui-ci avait sourit aux anges. Avoir l'homme de sa vie et sa famille au grand complet avec lui, c'était sa définition du bonheur.

\- Grand-papy tu ronfles dans ton assiette, rigola soudain Colin.

Sans oublier que son père était toujours là, avec eux.

Et bien sûr Derek ronchonnait un peu, à cause du bruit, ou juste pour son grand plaisir de loup-garou grognon, mais dans le fond il adorait lui aussi voir la maison pleine. Cela lui rappelait son enfance. Finalement il avait réussi à se reconstruire une meute.

Au dessert, Scott et Allison arrivèrent, eux même avec enfants et petits enfants, et la maison étaient devenus encore plus mouvementée. Stiles était allé serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras, heureux de le voir.

Colin qui était le meilleur ami de Thomas – le petit fils de Scott – fit la même chose en lui sautant dessus. Cela amusa beaucoup les adultes de voir que les petits enfants avaient beaucoup de points communs avec les grands parents.

Il y eut le gâteau, puis le café, et Alix alla coucher Wendy et Philomène pour une petite sieste. Colin était accroché à Thomas et aucun des deux ne voulaient aller dormir, eux ils voulaient retourner dans le jardin pour chasser les fourmis, mais Oliver réussi à les attraper et à aller les coucher aussi. Bientôt tous les enfants étaient allés à la sieste, mais la maison résonnait du bruit des conversations des adultes. Alix et ses frères discutaient avec leurs deux pères, en même temps que Stiles échangeait avec Scott des astuces pour le lacrosse alors que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas joué. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, un joyeux brouahaha régnait, et ce n'est que vers le soir que les gens commencèrent à partir. Milan, Alix et Oliver furent les derniers. Ils embrassèrent tous les trois leurs deux pères, les petits aussi. Philomène accorda même un énorme câlin à Stiles sans grogner. Puis Milan les quitta, partant rejoindre _« sa douce et belle fiancée adorée »._ Ensuite ce fut Oliver et sa femme – tout aussi silencieuse que lui – emportant avec eux Philomène.

Alix resta un peu plus longtemps. Colin chouina parce qu'il voulait rester avec ses papys et il était parti se cacher. Ils mirent plus d'une demi-heure à le retrouver, et ce malgré les pouvoirs de loup-garou de Derek, parce que le petit avait apprit à brouiller les pistes.

C'est Stiles qui le découvrit caché dans le panier à linge sale, il le sortit de là et lui fit un gros câlin, lui promettant qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Alix sourit et hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle, puisque c'est là que se trouve la maison.

Colin fini par lâcher son papy Stiles après un gros bisou. Il allait ensuite attraper les jambes de son papy Derek et ce dernier le souleva pour un câlin. Wendy aussi eut le droit à ses bisous et ses câlins. Puis Alix, son mari et ses enfants quittèrent à leur tour la maison.

Le silence était presque bruyant à côté de tout le bruit qu'il y avait eut pendant plusieurs heures. Derek fatigué attrapa Stiles, le souleva comme un sac à patate ce qui le fit rire :

\- Eh doucement, je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant !

\- Tu parles, ronchonna Derek, tu es celui qui a couru partout aujourd'hui pour pouvoir parler à tout le monde et t'occuper de tous les gosses.

Et il l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre pour le déposer sur leur lit :

\- Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, sourit Derek.

Stiles se redressa pour attraper Derek par le col et l'entrainer contre lui :

\- Toujours des promesses, se moqua-t-il.

Derek posa sa main sur sa hanche et approcha sa bouche sans l'embrasser pour autant.

\- Ne me tente pas.

Stiles passa un doigt sous le tee-shirt de Derek :

\- Oh que si.

Derek éclata de rire et embrassa Stiles.

Heureux d'avoir eu toute leur famille à la maison et maintenant heureux d'être tous les deux pour profiter de l'un de l'autre, et de s'aimer comme ils s'aiment depuis si longtemps.

De se le dire, et de se le montrer.

Et sûrement pendant encore longtemps. Très longtemps.

Fin.

**L'autatrice :** Avec Swato, il y a quelques temps dans un de nos rps on a crée les enfants de Stiles et Derek que vous retrouvez dans cette fic. Bon autant dire qu'on les adorait vraiment beaucoup et c'était triste de les laisser quand le rp s'est fini. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on écrit encore sur eux et tout, parce que ce sont un peu nos bébés à nous aussi et que ça serait trop triste de les faire disparaître totalement. J'ai déjà écris des fics sur eux, mais j'ai décidé de créer une fic générale pour rassembler les fics qui parleraient de cette petite famille. Les chapitres n'auront pas vraiment de liens entre eux, ce seront des histoires sans liens, il n'y aura que les personnages que l'on pourra retrouver. J'espère que vous passerez de bons moments de lectures. Et si ça vous plait je vous conseille d'allez lire celles de Swato qui sont cent mille fois meilleures !


	2. Le petit alchimiste

**Titre : **Le petit alchimiste

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt :** T'es un vrai petit alchimiste

* * *

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. La chambre de Milan s'était transformé en laboratoire de scientifique fou et il commençait à se demander s'ils avaient eut une bonne idée avec Derek de lui offrir un jeu sur la science (avec un microscope, des petites lamelles, des tubes a essaie et d'autres choses à l'intérieur). Ils avaient pensé que si leur fils se concentrait sur quelque chose, il serait plus calme. Comme cela fonctionnait pour Stiles. Et là-dessus, ils avaient eut raison, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment imaginé la suite.

Milan voulait dorénavant faire des expériences avec tout, il gardait des échantillons de la nourriture qu'on lui cuisinait, il piquait les chaussettes sales qu'il trouvait, Derek l'avait même surpris une fois dans la chambre de sa sœur entrain de lui chiper son parfum.

Et sa chambre n'était plus qu'un gigantesque chantier de tout ce qu'il avait pu collecter et des expériences qu'il avait pu faire. Il y avait même des mouches mortes dans un coin. Beurk, totalement écœurant.

Stiles sortit de la chambre et attrapa Derek qui était entrain de passer un coup de balais :

\- Mon chéri, il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose. Pour Milan. Sa chambre ne ressemble plus à celle d'un enfant de huit ans.

Derek soupira :

\- C'est aussi grave que ça ? Demanda-t-il pensant que son mari dramatisait.

Stiles hocha très sérieusement la tête :

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Dix secondes plus tard il était de retour et marmonnait :

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Ils passèrent de nombreuses nuits à discuter sur l'oreiller, sans trouver de solution qui ne blesserait pas Milan. Finalement c'est Oliver – ce merveilleux Oliver, qui leur donna la solution, sans faire exprès. Il tomba malade. Stiles et Derek détestaient quand l'un de leur petit tombait malade, mais cette fois-ci, ils devaient avouer que cela allait pouvoir leur servir. Ils allèrent donc tous les deux dans la chambre de leur deuxième fils, qui n'avait fait qu'empirer au fil des jours.

\- Mon petit alchimiste, appela gentiment Stiles.

Milan se tourna vers eux tout souriant :

\- Papas, regardez j'ai trouvé un caca de chien, j'ai décidé de l'étudier lui aussi avec les autres choses ! s'extasia-t-il en montrant effectivement un caca posé sur son bureau.

\- C'est très bien fiston, marmonna Derek, mais nous voudrions te parler de tes expériences.

Milan avait l'air content qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait et attendait presque tranquillement ce que ses papas allaient lui dire :

\- Voilà, Oliver est malade

\- Oui je sais, pauvre Oli, soupira Milan

\- Et nous pensons que cela est dût aux mauvaises odeurs qui viennent de ta chambre.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, tu sais qu'Oliver est un loup garou, comme papa Derek, expliqua Stiles, et il est très sensible. Je suis désolé Milan, mais tu vas devoir arrêter tes expériences si tu veux que Oliver guérisse.

Milan sembla très triste tout à coup, et Stiles se demanda s'ils avaient bien fait. Mais leur fils fini par hocher la tête :

\- Bien sûr, je vais tout arrêter et tout nettoyer, je veux qu'Oli y soit pu malade !

Et les deux papas soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils aidèrent leur fils à tout nettoyer et cela leur prit une journée complète. Le lendemain Oliver était guéri – et peut-être qu'en fait les odeurs le rendaient-il vraiment malade.

Pour consoler Milan d'avoir dût arrêter ses expériences, Derek et Stiles se concertèrent et décidèrent de lui offrir de la pâte à modeler.

Ils comprirent vite leur erreur, mais cela est une autre histoire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic sur Milan, un petit quelque chose pas grand-chose qui m'a amusé quand je l'avais écris.


	3. Un petit frère ou une petite soeur

**Titre : **Un petit frère ou une petite soeur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompts :** Autant peigner une girafe !

Je suis balade

* * *

Alix du haut de ses trois ans faisait gagatiser les adultes à douze kilomètres à la ronde, et ses papas en premier. Bien qu'ils connaissent son caractère, et qu'avoir un enfant comportait des hauts et des bas.

Les bas c'était quand ils la retrouvaient entrain de _« peigner une si jolie girafe sur le mur » _ou quand elle vomissait sur le tapis du salon en pleurant _« je suis balade »._

Les hauts c'était son sourire, ses manières, sa bouille, et aussi le fait qu'elle était leur fille, qu'elle était forcément la plus mignonne, et qu'ils l'aimaient de tout leur cœur.

Quand ses papas lui avaient annoncé qu'elle aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur, Alix fut prise d'une terreur soudaine d'avoir été une petite fille si méchante que Derek et Stiles allaient la remplacer. Même si papa Stiles la prenait toujours sur ses genoux pour faire le dada, et que papa Derek la soulevait du sol avec ses tellement grand bras qu'elle avait l'impression de voler, même s'ils lui répétaient sans cesse qu'ils l'aimaient, elle continuait à avoir peur. Elle se méfiait.

Elle se demandait comment les papas font pour abandonner leurs enfants. Est-ce qu'ils appelaient les monstres du placard pour qu'ils viennent les manger ? Ou alors les emmenaient-ils dans un affreux orphelinat où un méchant ogre leur donnait des coups de bâtons ? Peut-être envoyait-il une lettre au Père Noël pour qu'il vienne chercher les enfants et les faire travailler dans son atelier ?

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait papa Stiles au téléphone, elle avait envie de pleurer, et quand elle aperçu son papa Derek entrain d'ouvrir une enveloppe elle alla se cacher sous son lit. S'ils lui demandaient de monter dans la voiture sans lui dire où ils allaient, elle demandait toutes les trente secondes _« On va où ? »_

Bien sûr les deux papas cherchaient à calmer ses angoisses, mais quand elle vit le gros ventre de Wendy, preuve que son petit frère ou sa petite sœur allait bientôt arriver, elle éclata en sanglot. Et Derek et Stiles durent la noyer de câlins pendant des heures pour qu'elle se calme.

Elle finit néanmoins par s'endormir entre eux dans le lit, tenant fermement le col de son papa Stiles.

Cela la rassura un petit peu pendant quelques jours. Mais quand son papa Derek la gronda parce qu'elle avait abimé sa poupée en la mettant dans la machine à laver, elle recommença à avoir peur. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas été assez sage, qu'elle avait cassé trop de jouets et que ses papas ne l'aimaient plus. Ils faisaient semblant pour pas lui faire de peine, mais bientôt ils _l'envoieraient_ dans une maison où on casse les enfants. Ou peut-être qu'ils allaient quand même la garder parce qu'ils étaient trop gentils. Ils la mettraient dans un coin et elles ne devraient pas faire de bruit.

Alix était tellement triste qu'elle décida de partir toute seule pour ne plus embêter ses deux papas. Elle irait habiter dans le monde des enfants qui se trouvait sur les arc-en-ciel, là où vivaient tous les enfants abandonnés.

Alix attendit le soir que ses papas dorment. Elle prépara sa petite valise de poupée, elle mit dedans des habits qu'elle prit dans le placard – papa Stiles serait pas content parce que y en avait pleins qui sont tombés et ça a mis du bazar, mais il serait quand même heureux de voir qu'elle était partie – et son doudou puis sans un bruit, elle sortie de sa chambre et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Elle était trop petite pour l'ouvrir, alors elle dut pousser une chaise jusqu'à la porte. Elle tourna le verrou puis appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

La petite Alix commença à sortir dehors jusqu'à ce deux immenses mains la rattrape.

\- Et bien petite fugueuse où vas-tu ainsi ?

Lui demanda son papa Derek qui la serrait contre lui.

\- Je pars parce que toi et papa Stiles vous aimez pu Alix maintenant.

Derek embrassa la joue de sa fille :

\- Papa Stiles et moi on t'aime très fort, très fort, très fort. On sera très triste si tu pars.

\- Non !

\- Si on va pleurer et pleurer et pleurer encore.

Alix secoua la tête :

\- Non parce que ya le petit frère ou la petite sœur et vous allez bien l'aimer et pu moi.

Papa Stiles arriva derrière son papa Derek et caressa ses cheveux :

\- On t'aimera toujours. On te l'a expliqué, tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur et on vous aimera tous les deux. On a pleins de place dans notre cœur pour vous deux.

Alix demanda :

\- Mais j'ai pas été sage et j'ai cassé mes jouets !

\- Et bien on t'en rachètera, c'est pas grave mon cœur. Assura Stiles.

\- Et puis si des fois on te gronde ça ne veut pas dire qu'on t'aime plus, ajouta Derek.

Alix n'était pas trop sûre, elle fit une petite moue :

\- Peut-être je devrais partir quand même…

\- Non ! Lui dit son papa Stiles un peu brusquement. Tu restes à la maison ! Sinon je vais tellement pleurer qu'il y aura la mer dans la maison et papa Derek et moi on va se noyer !

Alix prit peur, elle ne voulait pas que ses papas se noient :

\- Non non, je pars pas, je pars pas, mais tu fais pas la mer hein ?

Son papa Stiles la serra contre lui, en se serrant contre son papa Derek.

\- D'accord ma chérie.

Alix leur fit des bisous, et ils lui assurèrent encore et encore qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'une petite sœur ou un petit frère ça ne changerait rien.

Après cela, ils firent très attention à ce qu'Alix n'ait plus envie de partir. Si elle se faisait gronder par un papa, l'autre la rassurait. Et quand ils revirent Wendy, elle pu poser sa petite main sur le ventre rond pour qu'elle sente l'autre bébé. Cette fois-ci elle n'éclata pas en sanglot mais eut les yeux tous ronds pendant quelques minutes.

Elle demanda même à ses papas comment on faisait les bébés et pourquoi c'était pas le ventre de papa Derek ou papa Stiles qui était tout rond plutôt que celui de Wendy.

Ses papas lui achetèrent un petit livre qui parlaient de deux papas qui s'aimaient et qui expliquait mieux à Alix ces histoires de papa, de maman, de bébé. Ils lui lirent tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle réclame autre chose.

Et finalement Oliver vint au monde.

Quand Alix vit le tout petit bébé dans les bras de ses papas, elle eut un tout petit peur à nouveau, mais à ce moment là son papa Stiles la souleva du sol pour qu'elle fasse un bisou à son petit frère, et elle comprit que ses papas l'aimeraient pour toujours même avec un petit frère.

Et aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, c'était à elle d'expliquer à Oliver que leurs papas n'allaient pas se débarrasser d'eux, mais qu'ils avaient des cœurs tellement tellement grands, qu'ils réussiraient à les aimer tous les deux plus le petit frère ou la petite sœur qui viendrait…

Ils seraient bientôt trois enfants et deux papas et Alix savait qu'ils étaient la famille la plus cool de toute la terre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc un peu mignon parce que j'adore écrire sur les gosses de Derek et Stiles. Et pour le 3615 ma vie je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme, je suis dégoûtée, je voudrais me mettre dans un trou. Maintenant je n'espère plus qu'une seule chose, être publiée, ça me remonterait un peu le moral.

Et j'attends vos reviews, car elles me font toujours très plaisir, sans vous je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais continué à en publier pendant aussi longtemps, alors merci.


	4. Une passade

**Titre : **Une passade

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **C'est juste une mode, ça leur passera.

* * *

Stiles et Derek fêtaient leur dixième anniversaire de mariage. Ils avaient confiés les gosses à la meute, et étaient partis s'offrir un repas en amoureux au restaurant. C'était rare qu'on les voit sans Alix, Oliver ou Milan, attachés qu'ils étaient à leurs marmots, même quand ceux-ci les rendaient dingues.

Mais parfois, ils s'octroyaient un moment rien qu'à deux, pour profiter, se regarder, se souvenir, simplement discuter sans être sans arrêt interrompu par l'un ou par l'autre des petiots.

Ils n'auraient pas dit que leur vie était calme et tranquille, ni même qu'ils ne s'engueulaient jamais, qu'ils étaient heureux tout le temps, qu'ils n'avaient jamais envie de taper fort dans quelque chose ou de faire mal pour le seul plaisir de se venger. Derek était grognon, Stiles était hyperactif, il arrivait que leur dispute soit terrible, mais ils trouvaient toujours les mots pour se réconcilier.

Plus important encore, ils s'aimaient. Sans se donner de condition, sans avoir besoin de faire d'efforts ou de sacrifices. Que les temps soient difficiles, que la fatigue gagne le pas, ou que parfois ils en ont simplement marre de tout et de rien, ils n'avaient jamais douté ni l'un, ni l'autre, de leurs sentiments. Ils s'aimaient et c'était tout.

Et ce soir, ils s'aimaient depuis des années, étaient toujours ensemble et se voyaient bien continuer ainsi pour longtemps, voir pour toujours.

Y avait bien eu des cons pour leur gâcher leur plaisir, pour dire qu'ils étaient dégoûtants, ou pour faire croire qu'ils étaient un mauvais exemple pour leur gosse. Stiles se souvenait avec amusement d'une remarque stupide comme quoi leur amour était juste une mode, que ça leur passerait.

Ca ne leur était jamais passé et les cons avaient eut le temps de divorcer, de se détester, de faire des gosses et de les abandonner ou de disparaître de leur vie tout simplement. Ceux qui parlaient le plus fort n'étaient pas forcément ceux qui avaient raison.

Et malgré les épreuves, ils étaient encore ensemble. Stiles et Derek se regardaient en souriant, autour de leur repas au milieu du restaurant. Derek avait remarqué que le serveur c'était trompé de plat, il n'avait pas fait de réclamation. A quoi bon ? Tout avait meilleur goût quand il était avec Stiles. Plus tard, ils rejoindraient la marmaille, ils retrouveraient les bruits qui font d'une famille ce qu'elle est. Les rires des enfants, les cries de joie, les pleurs, l'amour. Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Stiles avait étendu ses jambes et faisait du pied à Derek comme un adolescent. Ils se sentaient tous les deux de braise, iraient peut-être louer une chambre, ou se contenteraient de se tenir la main en se promenant dans les rues la nuit. Ils s'embrasseraient discrètement au milieu de nulle part et sauraient que même sans baiser, sans parole, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Se moquant du monde, faisant de ce qu'on avait appelé « leur passade », une véritable histoire d'amour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que j'ai déjà entendu ça « oh c'est juste une passade », parce que j'ai trouvé ça débile. Quand t'es homo c'est une passade, quand t'es hétéro c'est pour la vie ? Faut arrêter de fumer les fougères …

Bref j'en ai profité pour faire un truc plutôt marshmallow.


End file.
